Microsoft Mike
Microsoft Mike (born February 21, 2006) is one of the main text-to-speech voices in Windows XP, and is also available in other TTS programs like Speakonia. He reads errors and signs on occasion when Microsoft Sam is unavailable. He often serves as a foil/back-up for Sam, and indulges in looking at pictures and errors, or as a sidekick to whatever schemes he has in mind. He plays Left 4 Dead 2 in Pieboy6000's SAM MIKE MARY n SCOTTY Play L4D2. Subpages Alternate Continuities There are currently plenty of continuities relating to Microsoft Mike, and all of them are uniquely different, depending on the user: *In the Thunderbirds101 Universe, Microsoft Mike, Sam and Mary are blood brothers/sister, as revealed in Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows Errors S2 Finale. They originally lived on Earth as normal, but the devastating events of the S4 Finale of Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows Errors left them in shambles. After a short time in Hell at the hands of the Devil's Hell Star, Microsoft Sam and Radar Overseer Scotty fled to Earth 2, where they sought permanent refuge. In this universe, a series of wars broke out on Earth 2, centering around a conflict between the planet and the Communist Linux Penguin Army. Mike was captured by the enemy in each war, but ultimately escaped each time. *In the Wonka0111 Universe, Microsoft Mike is Sam's brother and friendly, but is not related at all to Mary, and Microsoft Sam is dating Mary. *In the Akriloth2160 Universe, Microsoft Mike, Sam and Mary are friends, both Sam and Mike are not romantically involved with Mary, and Scotty's first clone was corrupted, and never became evil. A war known as The Epic War was fought in this Universe. *In the Supermariogeek7979 Universe, Microsoft Mike and Sam are brothers, but Mary has no blood relations with them. Mike is also dating Mary, who was once with Sam, but they broke up. Sam and Scotty are best friends, and Gordon leads an army of Taco Warriors from Domingo0022's Palace on Earth 2. *In the Dantheman2funny Universe, Microsoft Sam, Mike and Mary are considered siblings, as they live with Bill Gates in his million dollar mansion. Sam gets up to all sorts in the 2Funny Universe, such as reviewing funny videos, playing video games, looking at funny pictures, and even going on adventures. *In the Thewarragulman Universe, Microsoft Sam, Mike and Mary are brothers and sister. They used to live with Sam and Mary is Sam's wife. Sam and Mary have 2 kids named Angela and Lilith like in the Sims triology, as the universe relates there. But not much is known yet. *In the warc9 Universe, Microsoft Sam, Mike and Mary are brothers and sister. They live in the warc9 mansion. Most of the time, Sam is on his computer reading errors...and geting viruses e.g. The Rainbow Virus and the WTF Virus. *In the Thunderbirds76 Universe, Microsoft Mike and the gang live in the Thunderbirds76 TV Headquarters, an over £9000 mansion on the outskirts of the town that Thunderbirds76 lives. Mainly, Sam is on his PC Reading errors. At other times, he is eating IWAY Cookies or performing experiments in the labs. *In the EmergencyRanger88 Universe, Microsoft Mike, Sam and Mary are brothers and sister. They used to live on Earth, but after the devastating events as mentioned above, Mike, Sam, and Mary escaped from Earth and were welcomed aboard the EmergencyRanger88 Space Station. *In the RorytheRetrokid Universe, he is friends and colleages with Mike and Mary, they all live in Canada, where RorytheRetrokid has offices, they live and work there. They can be seen doing various things, from Sam playing his Sega Saturn to drinking Coca-Cola. *In the Pieboy6000 Universe, Microsoft Sam, Mike and Mary follow the same rules as Thunderbirds101's Universe, as they live in the United LOLs of ROFLica; however, they still don't get along, making this a very small difference. *In the WSAM0TV Universe, Microsoft Mike, Sam and Mary are brothers and sister and Scotty is their cousin. They live in a house. Microsoft Jacob is their brother. (Jacob's Voice is actually Adult Male #2.) *In the Capa881 Universe, Microsoft Sam, Mike and Mary are brothers and sister, when Scotty is just Microsoft Sam closest friend. He never showed up as Scotty, but as a Robot, because his body was almost blown up. They all live in Portugal but Sam and Scotty go to Capa881 Space Station for safekeeping. Sam reads the error and gets pissed of with some. Some of them even come in Portuguese and Scotty has to read it for him. Microsoft Sam's PC has been destroyed five or six times already and Scotty has been thrown out of the Spaceship once. *In Toons4You Universe, Mike happens to be Mary sister. Once that happen Microsoft Sam became his Best Friend. he might Help him read the Errors but in real Life. things just got way worse After Xp! *In FirestrikeZeppelin Universe, Mike is President of Computer Warfare in the Byzantine Republic. He is a member of the trans-faction group, the Cult of Errors. He reads errors more often than Sam. *In the kittykat29 Universe (aka Microsoft Island) Mike is King Sam's heir in case he dies. He actually took over temporarily when Sam was killed by a bomb. Once Sam came back he gave the ruling position back to him. *In the Lamboguy633 universe, Mike is friends with Sam, Mary, Scotty, and Lamboguy. He lives with everyone in Lamboguy's house. Mike is depicted as having short hair and drinking a can of Dr. Pepper. *In the Thunderbirds360TV universe, Mike, Sam and Mary are blood brothers/sister, and Scotty is their cousin. They live in LOLzil. Sometimes they go to Matth360's space station if anything bad happens, like an earthquake. *In ThePermian99 universe, Mike is Sam's cousin which accidently pisses Sam off sometimes. The relationship between Sam and Mike was inspired by ThePermian99 (as Sam) and his sister (as Mike). *In the Cooper TV Studios Universe, Mike and Sam are twin brothers. They live in the same house as Scotty, Anna, and Mary. Mike works in the West ROFL River Lighthouse. He has only appeared in Episodes 2 and 5, but will make another appearence in Episode 10. In Season 3 and on, Mike lives with Microsoft Sam and the rest in Manchac City. He works as a riverboat mechanic. *In the mutsuloveproductions universe, Mike is one of the main characters, alongside Sam, Anna, and Mary. *In the nkrs200 Universe, Microsoft Mike parallels the Microsoft Mike from Thunderbirds101's videos. The only major difference is that Mike was briefly an antagonist in nkrs200's Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows Errors Season 3 Finale. Mike returned to his prior state in the very beginning of the Season 4 Premiere. *In davemadson's universe, Mike is Mary's girlfriend, and he doesn't like being called an asswipe. Because of this, Sam rants about this especially in Heads Up!, the 49th LTIB episode, Sam bailed him to jail because he denies about he was an asswipe and tried to stop Mary to save him, but Dave did at the end. *In AceOfSpadesProduc100's universe, Mike is Sam's youngest brother, and he hates being called female and when he does get called a female, he bellows out "I DO NOT TALK LIKE A LADY YOU AS--" and Sam slaps him and says "Yes you do. Now please shut up". He will play as Luigi (Weegee) in Sam's family-made show. *In Guyisbackable universe, Microsoft Mike is Sam's brother. They relate well and do their jobs (together) with their mother Abby. Sam does making joking errors for Mike while Mike goes to Sam's room to read. Mike lives in Guy City with his brother Sam and their mother Abby, and also with their father Hank. Mary often visits Sam and Mike but she lives in a house next to Sam's and Mike's house. *In Damien23211's Universe in the Universal Pictures logo bloopers series,Mike is working for animating the Universal Pictures logo *In the NTEXTtospeech Universe, Mike always calls everyone who calls him a lady random names. (e.g Maggots! Shithead! Asswipe! Bitch! Asshole! etc). He (she) gets pissed off at: Errors who called him a lady, Error Requesters who called him a lady, Microsoft Sam, Microsoft Mary, and all people who calls him (her) a lady! *In TheArcadeProductions universe, Mike is the president of the United LOLz of ROFLica after Sam had resigned in Microsoft Sam and LOL War 1. He and Sam were childhood friends until they were separated in high school. They were reunited when they attended the same college, ROFL University. *In Scdaniel9000™'s universe. It is the same as nkrs200, but not usually that Sam loves Mike * In TimvanIconer101's universe, Mike is a cosplay of Mike of Thunderbirds101. He is unemployed and illiterate. So there. xD * In Aginnon's universe, Mike is the brother of Sam, born in Soi Francisco, CA (San Francisco), his former job was a office worker, was fired when he was 27, unlike Sam (which he was serving in the military for six years), he likes to drive around in his Chevrolet Silverado until he got an arguement over Sam. Now he drives an 1997 MGF which he purchased a month after his Silverado was crashed off a cliff. Somehow he likes using revolvers with 44 caliber bullets, petrol bombs and even a fan of rocket launchers. More often, he still wears his office uniform after he was fired, or on some occasions, Sam's borrowed t-shirt. * In the DAU, Mike is in a polyamorous relationship with Sam and Mary. The gentlest of the three, he tends to go along with their plans, even if he doesn't consider the plan to be a "good idea." Being genderfluid, he hates it when people steal his binder, but always has an extra just in case. *In the Koopa Bros's universe, Mike has the same personalities of Thunderbirds101's Mike, but he's a huge fan of Digimon, which opposes with Sam being a huge Pokemon fan.In *CommodoreCrusher9000TM Pictures Universe, Mike is entirely similar to both TB101 and nkrs200 looks in CC's stick figure drawing of Mike. Mike is responsible of being the sharpshooter of United Nonstop, however in some times he draws attention to his superintendent for any important events. Mike was the only character in United Nonstop who created the Absolute Earth. *In TheROFL98's universe, Mike is siblings with Sam, Mike, Mary, and the rest of the Microsoft Voices, and works with them at TheROFL98 TV Studios. Sometimes, he rants about the fourth wall, much like SamJoe404's Mike. *In the CigarettesAshtray Filming Studios universe (now controlled by Sam and renamed to TheBrisbaneKid Universe), Mike is Microsoft Sam's and Mary's brother, with an identical look in stick drawing with nkrs200 and TB101 except he has hair officially, matching his eye colour. *In MC Chase's universe, he is mentioned a few times, but was not seen on screen until now. He does random stuff, but is not called a lady, despite talking like one. Famous Quotes *Shut Up!, You Son of a bitch. *I DO NOT TALK LIKE A LADY, YOU ASSHOLE!!! Trivia *It was discovered in Wonka0111's video "Microsoft Mike's Space Adventure 05" that Mike cannot say the word 'Teletubby' correctly; instead, he says it 'Teletoobie' (which sounds similar to Telepathy). *He is a fan of English people. *Whenever Microsoft Sam makes fun of him sounding like a female, in certain timelines he says "I do not talk like a lady, you asshole!" and then Microsoft Sam tells 'him' to make him a sandwich in the kitchen or something else. **To make him talk like a lady, just adjust Mike's pitch to near the Middle, and he could talk like a lady. ***The way he Responds to Sam for calling him a lady varies on who made the video and what video. ****Sometimes, he'll respond by talking about going to a "safe space". *****The joke is sometimes lampshaded as being an ancient joke. **Other times, in the case of davemadson, Sam just calls him an asswipe, and says he doesn't have anything to call him. See also *The Concepts of Microsoft Mike The DAU Category:Microsoft Voices Category:Protagonists Category:Speakonia Category:Characters Category:Awesome Category:Heroes Category:Characters by davemadson Category:Nkrs200 Characters Category:ROFL City Celebrities Category:Singers Category:Male Category:Protagonists in PixelartBuilder583's series Category:TheNitroFlamer's Characters Category:The AT Universe Category:Digimon Category:Earth 2.5 Category:Protagonists in Joshua Rocha's series Category:Aginnon's Characters Category:Characters By Amy0501 Category:Stickmen Category:Characters by TheAudio177 Category:SAPI4 Voices Category:Computers Category:Human-shaped Body. Category:Text-to-speech Voices